1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personnel elevator assembly for a combine and more particularly to a personnel elevator assembly which is attached to the ladder frame of the combine to enable a person to be elevated from ground level to the elevated platform of a combine and lowered from the elevated platform to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
All modern self-propelled combines include an elevated platform upon which the operator's seat or cab is positioned. Access is gained to the elevated platform by a vertically disposed or a generally vertically disposed ladder having vertically spaced steps provided thereon. In most cases, the lowermost step of the ladder is spaced above the ground approximately 12-18 inches. The operator of the combine who wishes to move up to the operator's seat or cab must step up to the lowermost step of the ladder and then climb upwardly on the ladder until the platform is reached.
Many farmers, especially those elderly farmers who have knee, hip, leg or back problems, or those younger farmers who have experienced knee, hip, leg or back injuries have a difficult time in not only stepping up to the lowermost step of the combine ladder but also have difficulty in climbing the remaining steps of the ladder. Those persons also have difficulty in descending from the platform to the ground.